


Кукольный театр

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa
Summary: Кагеяма чувствует себя тряпичной куклой, которую подвесилили за веревочки над сценой и так и оставили посреди спектакля.





	Кукольный театр

– Твои бравые ребятки полезли к нашему парню, Ацуму. – Худой угловатый мужчина предостерегающе прищурился. – В Инаризаки как-то по-другому понимают смысл мирного соглашения?

Мало кто рисковал называть Мию-сана по имени: семья, близкие друзья и самые приближенные, и эти категории, как это часто бывает, практически полностью совпадали.

– Возможно, ваш парень как-то не так понимает смысл выражения «не привлекать внимания»? – Кагеяма слабо верит, что собеседник этого не заметит, но Мия-сан фыркает на грани слышимости, а его улыбка становится еще шире и самодовольнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда. – Впрочем, когда мои ребятки проводили воспитательную беседу, он был весьма молчалив.

Тендо Сатори принадлежит этот непривлекательный бар и все, кто в нем работает, в здании скорее всего не меньше дюжины парней из силового отряда и несколько его личных телохранителей, на улице несколько человек в штатском дежурят и появятся здесь через двадцать секунд после сигнала.

Они на территории Тендо Сатори, окруженные вооруженными людьми Тендо Сатори, и Мия-сан ухмыляется и рассказывает о том, как одного из младших подчиненных Тендо Сатори чуть не запытали до смерти: неопытный пацан едва не раскрыл одну из основных нитей шпионской паутины Инаризаки и получил по заслугам. А Мие-сану сейчас раскроят череп, и единственное, что пока что стопорит этот процесс – он, Кагеяма, за спиной хозяина, совсем не случайно демонстрирующий портупею с пистолетом под пиджаком.

Тендо Сатори щурится так, что белков глаз становится практически не видно, только широкие зрачки в злых узких щелочках. Еще секунда – и на его расслабленном лице мечтательная улыбка, прямо-таки нирвана, абсолютное спокойствие. Как будто перед глазами встала картина кровной мести, голова Мии-сана у его ног, что-то вроде того.  
– И, тем не менее, Цутому все еще жив,– тоном «я вас всех ненавижу и хочу сжечь, но терплю только потому что мама воспитала меня хорошим ребенком» произнес Тендо, – почему-то.

– Когда заголосил на японском, решили мирно допросить. Из чувства патриотизма. Даже не знали, что он твой.

«Из чувства патриотизма» эхом на выдохе повторяет Тендо и делает неопределенный размашистый жест рукой и Кагеяма мгновенно хватается за рукоятку, но это, кажется, всего лишь сигнал бармену: мальчишка с дурацкой неровной стрижкой тут же достает из-под стойки две бутылки чего-то.

– Из чувства патриотизма, Ацуму, тебя следовало бы застрелить здесь и сейчас, – Мия-сан бархатисто коротко смеется, как будто не воспринимает угрозу всерьез, но Кагеяма чувствует напряжение в окаменевших плечах и готовность прийти в движении в любую секунду – хотя он практически вне поля зрения, – дабы почистить генофонд. И когда-нибудь я точно это сделаю.

Тендо улыбается, не глядя цепляя протянутый ему коктейль за тонкую ножку бокала, Мия-сан улыбается.  
– Да уж, благодаря тебе Япония может спать спокойно.

Двери за их спинами немногозначительно распахивают.

 

\- Что Гошики придурок, что…

Мия-сан жалуется на что-то, это слышно по тону, но Кагеяма вслушиваться не собирается, обводя взглядом узкую улицу. Едва ли Шираторизава стала бы встревать в конфликт при нынешней расстановке сил, но лишним не будет: практика показала, что самодеятельных дурачков под крылом у Тендо хватает. Машину Мия-сан оставил в соседнем квартале, почему-то посчитав, что одного Кагеямы будет достаточно.  
Они проходят мимо неосвещенного фонарями проулка, и Кагеяма напряженно вглядывается в темноту, останавливая на долю секунды взгляд на мешке с мусором, похожем на человеческий труп. Пустыми сомнениями и фантазиями он не стал: в их команде это всегда была прерогатива Хинаты, да и все, что происходит на территории Шираторизавы – дело Шираторизавы.

– …а ты им как глоток холодной воды, Тобио-кун.

– Что? – Кагеяма рефлекторно отозвался на свое имя, но контекста не расслышал.

– Они не воспринимают меня всерьез, говорю. Обидно. – Мие-сану, кажется, весело наблюдать за его мыслительной работой в попытках связать два предложения. Кагеяма от него уже просто устал. – Смотрят как на марионетку Киты-сана, которая их сейчас развлекать будет… А с тобой все сразу как будто серьезно. Знаешь, по-взрослому. – Тобио не уверен, что он может внушать кому-то страх или серьезные опасения, но хозяин – барин. Если ему хорошо платят за сомнительно грозный вид и умение правильно держать пушку, то и пусть.  
– Тендо, конечно, такой придурок бестактный. Каждый раз как вижу прямо хочется мозг по стенке размазать, но за ним же вся Шираторизава… Хотя как по мне так от него проблем больше, чем пользы. – Кагеяма инертно угукнул. Участия в разговоре Мия-сан от него не требовал, просто периодически соглашаться с ним и делать вид, что слушаешь. Вот он, Тобио-кун – личный телохранитель Мии Ацуму и несменный буфер для его нытья, безумных идей и легкомысленных угроз.  
Цитата Суны-сана.

Потом они внезапно выходят на широкую улицу и Кагеяма больше не отвлекается на бессмысленную для него болтовню.

 

– Там сейчас холодно и пусто, и еды к тому же нет. Ужас просто. – К себе домой Мия-сан никогда не торопится. У Кагеямы ненормированный рабочий день, и к этому надо бы привыкнуть, но этот его совершенно неосознанный, кажется, эгоизм выбивал из колие все равно. Иногда Мия-сан как будто был свято уверен, что кроме него у Кагеямы нет ни забот, ни развлечений, и это раздражало. То есть, это все было не так плохо по сравнению с первым впечатлением о работодателе, но-

– Может, переночуешь у меня, Тобио-кун? – Мия-сан протяжно зевнул и перевел обманчиво осоловелый взгляд на телохранителя.

Деньги не пахнут.

– Нет.

– Как невежливо.

Полгода назад Кагеяма бы еще попытался придумать правдоподобную отговорку, но сейчас он понимает: Мие-сану на него откровенно наплевать, так что им обоим нет никакого смысла лишний раз упражняться в словоблудии.

– Как ты вообще прошел собеседование?

– Спокойной ночи, Мия-сан.

Он несколько секунд смотрел нечитаемым: удивление, снисходительная насмешка и 80% неизвестного компонента, который не сулил Кагеяме ничего хорошего с тех пор как они встретились, взглядом из-под полуприкрытых глаз, слабо улыбнулся и наконец дал отмашку.  
– Спокойной ночи, Тобио-кун.

***

– Что этот придурок Гошики, что ты. Не видите ничего шире своего мизерного угла обзора, словно мир весь такой одномерный и позволит вам идти напролом по прямой, не обращая внимания на сторонние силы, – Ацуму обернулся назад, но Тобио как раз буравил своим жутким взглядом что-то в темноте, отставая на полшага. Он не рискнул залюбоваться. – Я могу говорить что угодно, а ты даже и не заметишь, потому что моей безопасности это сейчас не угрожает. Смешно и грустно, да, Тобио-кун?

– Что?

– Тендо, говорю, ублюдок.


End file.
